Harrison's Revenge
by Wolfca
Summary: Dr Harrison Wells has been seeking revenge on the other 'Man in a Yellow Suit'. Now, he must summon the courage to tell his friends about his demons and maybe begin healing with Caitlin. Set after 1x09. SnowWells
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **

Ok so this is the start of a much bigger story I had in mind for the Flash and the SnowWells relationship. It's set after episode 9 'The Man in the Yellow Suit' but being in the UK I haven't see episode 10 only the promo, (Please no spoilers in any reviews that I get thank you lol).

I would like to put a big THANK YOU out to **Alisha Winchester Collins** for putting up with me constantly putting myself down and thinking I should put this up and being my beta for this. So THANK YOU!

**Chapter 1**

Winter was ending in Central City, outside the ruined STAR Labs building a storm was brewing. Dark stormy clouds hung thick above the city. People were racing home from work to avoid the wrath about to be unleashed from above. The rain had started a couple of hours beforehand leaving roads and paths slick with water. Car tyres kicked up spray leaving faint water arches behind them and occasionally a wave from the side as they hit a puddle soaking unsuspecting pedestrians. Headlights glowed off the water as well as lights from houses, offices and street lamps giving the usually dark buildings and road a watery glow. Thunder rumbled ahead as a last warning to the coming storm. Some people yelped at the sound and rushed even faster to get inside. However the wrath couldn't be held back or dissipated. A bright flash filled the sky over the water lighting the dark laboratory showing its holes and gaps in which the shadows hide.

Inside the main lab was fairly dark, only the wall lights were on. Caitlin was looking over data from the attack of the man in yellow or Reverse-Flash as Cisco had dubbed him, the blueish glow from the screens lighting her face. No one had been allowed in the lab for a couple of weeks over the holidays; thankfully there were no further attacks during the rest period. Caitlin wanted to be the first one in to check on Dr Wells and his injuries but after walking round the whole place she couldn't find him so settled down to check the data. She had left her wet coat and umbrella near the disused entrance of the lab knowing that Wells would moan about any trailing water. Cisco was due in some time and Barry was called to a crime scene. She took a sip out of her takeaway coffee cup before looking over some more data. A clank beside her should have sent her jumping out of her seat but after nearly a year she knew who and what it was.

Caitlin picked up the silver flask which was placed on her left, and grabbed the second takeaway coffee cup and poured the contents into it before setting it down on her right. The flask disappeared and the owner took a sip out of it.

"Thank you." Dr Wells told her.

"You're welcome." Caitlin replied turning to glance over him and noted his injuries all healed up without a scar.

Even though she hadn't seen him for the past couple of weeks he must have looked after his wounds well.

"Jitters coffee that Iris made?" Dr Wells asked, the flask slightly tilted towards her.

"Yeah, figured I'd pick one up for you on my way in. Coffee, black, five sugars." Caitlin replied, turning her chair to face him wondering why he always had so many sugars in his coffee.

He gave her look before placing his flask into its holder and turned back to the screens.

"I prefer yours." Dr Wells replied, a half smile on his face for Caitlin to see.

Caitlin couldn't stop the infectious smile on her own lips, seeing him smile, a true Harrison Wells smile was so rare it was always a joy to share with him. However, as usual the smile never lasted for long as he went back to concentrating on the data leaning to his left. After a while he shifted over to his right side and winced slightly and it didn't escape Caitlin's notice. His eyes cast towards her before flicking back forward then repeated before turning to face her.

"Yes?" Harrison asked her.

Caitlin just looked down and turned back to the screens. Before Harrison could ask anything they could both hear Barry and Cisco laughing and generally making it seem like something so 'awesome' they had to say it over and over. Harrison closed his eyes and took of his glasses and dropped them on the desk before pinching the bridge of his nose. When they both walked into the lab, both were bone dry so Caitlin and Harrison guessed it has something to with Barry using his speed. Barry had barely set foot into the lab when he began saying how he needed to train more to get faster and look for this man.

"Barry!" Harrison practically yelled to get his attention, "This man in yellow…"

"The Reverse-Flash!" Cisco said excited at coming up with another villain nickname.

Harrison swallowed down a remark, biting his lower lip slightly.

"Fine, the Reverse-Flash is quite possibly the most dangerous man out there that you've faced. If you rush in there without thinking he will kill you!" Harrison told Barry sternly.

Cisco and Caitlin remained quiet to the point they both looked down, stunned that Dr Wells had such an outburst. Realising his change in behaviour had stunned everyone; even Caitlin who was standing right behind him at the time. He sighed muttering his apologies before grabbing his glasses and left the room. Caitlin looked around and went to find him. She found him by the railing looking down at the wrecked accelerator below. Caitlin walked slowly and quietly until she was right behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dr Wells." Caitlin spoke gently rubbing the top of his shoulder.

Harrison turned to face her, the angry expression dropped when he saw her. As much as he could act grumpy and unsociable, but when it came to seeing Caitlin, seeing her just softened him. The poor girl had gone through so much and it was his fault. He still didn't understand why she stayed around except that his condition made her feel like he was her duty. That wasn't the case when he first hired her. She was smart, talented, the type of skills he could use. The particle accelerator was originally designed to study a whole range of uses in science including biology which she would prove useful in. However her medical expertise proved handy in an emergency to make sure all workers had a good chance of recovering from injury. Then the accelerator went wrong and many people died or were injured. Dr Wells hid in what remained of the lab, knowing all of Central City was practically baying for his blood but when they heard he was crippled for life they weren't so actively hunting him. He was unwelcome to the city but he couldn't move or as far as people were concerned do anymore harm. As soon as he left the hospital he went to the lab and was frustrated at being confined to the wheelchair.

Then Caitlin had walked in, seeing him struggling to make a drink and didn't say a word but grabbed his silver flask and finished the drink and handed it back to him. Wells thanked her and was surprised to see her sitting at her work station waiting for him to say what they were doing now. For a couple of days it had been the pair of them in the lab pouring over data eventually getting in sync with each other to the point Caitlin didn't need to ask him anything and would get him a refill or if he'd left his glasses somewhere she would bring them over or a file. He too got used to her moving around him but he still felt like he was her charge of care. Sure he was paralysed from the waist down but that didn't stop any pain in his back above this dead zone. Any grimace of pain and she would be there to check on him. And like now she had sought him out.

"Please let me check your injuries." Dr Snow offered.

"They are all healed." Harrison told her.

She just gave him look which meant she wasn't going to back down. Harrison could never refuse her. It wasn't because the look intimidated him just he found it so cute. They were about to head off to the medical lab as the lightning flashed over heard, the rumble echoed down to where they were and Caitlin gripped Harrison's shoulder tighter. Harrison reached for her hand, prying it off of him before her fingernails dug into his skin. She laughed awkwardly before she placed a hand on the back of his chair; she was the only one he allowed close enough. Since Tess's death he didn't like anyone touching him. Sighing he nodded and followed her through to the medical bay. The bed was still lowered from before the holidays and Caitlin knew he didn't like people helping him as he manoeuvred himself from the chair onto the bed before pulling up his legs one at a time onto the bed. Caitlin waited patiently till he was settled down before stepping closer.

"Would you mind removing your sweatshirt?" Caitlin asked.

Wells gave her a flirty smile which in turn got her to smile. He pulled off his sweatshirt and kept on his sleeveless top. Caitlin held out her hand and he passed his sweater where she placed it on his chair before holding out her hand again.

"You want my top as well?" Wells asked.

Caitlin could only smile. It was times like this when they were alone that she allowed herself to relax.

"No Dr Wells…" Caitlin started.

"Please I've told you, you can call me Harrison when we're alone." Dr Wells told her placing a hand on her arm.

"Ok, Harrison, take off your glasses." Caitlin replied pausing only slightly to say his first name rather than his title.

Harrison did as he was told and handed her the glasses which she put aside. The lab was fairly dark and she leaned across him to switch on a lamp to brighten up his features and check his injuries. Harrison had been right; his injuries had healed over his face.

"Looking good, not even a scar." Caitlin told him as she gently placed a finger either side of his lower jaw and moved his head aside.

Caitlin tried to look directly at him but his steel blue eyes seemed to glow more in the light as he watched her making her look everywhere but there. Caitlin turned her back to him to fill in something on a clipboard, Harrison wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or being professional.

"Cait you ok?" Harrison asked her.

"Sure." Caitlin replied still not looking at him scribbling down notes.

Harrison's hand was placed so gently on her lower back it took her a while to register it was there. As she turned to face him her back was pressed further into his hand. Harrison did not remove his hand as Caitlin faced him. Once again Caitlin was avoiding his eyes.

"How's your side?" Caitlin asked him.

"Doesn't matter what I say you are going to check." Harrison pointed out.

Caitlin did move his top enough to check on the wound he had sustained there.

"Did you remove the stitches yourself?" Caitlin asked him running a finger over all that remained of the wound, a thin pink line across his hip.

Harrison just watched as she checked it over and scribbled down another note. All the while he kept his hand on her back to the point he wasn't sure why he was.

"I assume the injuries to your legs are healed as well?" Caitlin asked him.

"You didn't say you wanted my pants off as well." Harrison replied with a grin.

Caitlin went bright red at that.

"I'm sorry that was inappropriate of me." Harrison replied only now finally removing his hand and placing it in his lap.

Caitlin's attention was caught now. She knew Harrison well enough that he didn't like to be vulnerable. Being stuck in a wheelchair was bad enough but that attacked had left him feeling even worse. Even in his wheelchair he still felt he had a defence.

"Talk to me Harrison. I can see something is troubling you. I know you don't like feeling vulnerable but this is a new defensive method I've never seen you take." Caitlin spoke to him, placing the clipboard aside so she could give him her full attention.

Harrison wasn't sure what to say. Was he being defensive about his vulnerability or was he acting this way because of something else? Reaching beside him he grabbed his sweater and began to pull it on. Caitlin just waited knowing if he didn't speak soon he didn't want to speak at all.

"Can I go now?" Harrison asked her.

Caitlin nodded and leaned back across him to switch off the lamp. While she was leaning Harrison sighed, pausing Caitlin to turn to face him.

"I wasn't being defensive. I was acting inappropriately. I rarely get a chance to see you alone." Harrison finally spoke up.

Caitlin ignored the light as she leaned back slightly to be level with him but she was still hovering over him slightly.

"I shouldn't be saying this, it's wrong of me. You're bound to be thinking about Ronnie now we know he's alive." Harrison said looking down at his hands, his fingers fiddling.

Harrison looked up then and saw that Caitlin was much closer to him now. Harrison noticed her eyes were looking at his eyes then to his lips. His heart was starting to hammer in his ears and he wasn't sure if the sparks were about to ignite in his eyes. He was glad his arm wasn't hooked up to the heart rate monitor as it would really give up his identity. He had always liked Caitlin, she reminded him of Tess in that she enjoyed her work. However, as much as he smiled and gave her looks she had chosen Ronnie. Harrison didn't hate the guy and still felt bad for what happened to him but he knew Caitlin's heart still belonged to Ronnie's. Caitlin was almost nose to nose with him but had paused obviously waiting for him to either say or do something. Harrison blinked a couple of times before tilting his head slightly and moved forward. They could feel their warm breathes mingling. Harrison placed his hand on her side while Caitlin placed her hand on the other side of him before she fell onto him. They closed their eyes when they felt their lips about to brush.

Before they could get closer, Cisco's voiced blared round the PA.

"That man in yellow is back and is in the building!" Cisco announced.

"Caitlin, run." Harrison told Caitlin.

"I'm not leaving you behind." Caitlin replied like his idea was absurd.

"Cait please, do as I say. Run!" Harrison was insistent, "I'll be right behind."

Caitlin gave him his glasses as he climbed down into his chair and Caitlin still felt like she had to stay with him.

"Cait go really." Harrison said to her.

Caitlin let out a sigh before she headed off out of the room. Once she was gone he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his golden flash ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Thank you to Alisha Winchester Collins, Crazedtroll and a guest reviewer for the reviews. Also thank you once again to Alisha Winchester Collins for being my beta.

Please leave a review if you like this story

**Chapter 2**

As Caitlin ran out of the lab to find Cisco and Barry, Dr Harrison Wells sat in his wheelchair contemplating what to do next as he examined his flash ring. He could race out of the building and not gives a damn about anyone. He could try and make it out of here as the paralysed persona everyone believed. Or he could risk it all and be who he really was. As he made up his mind, he could hear Caitlin scream from the next lab. He didn't know why he let the girl get to him so much, sure they nearly had a moment before the other man in yellow barged into his lab and ruined it all. Standing up he raced off to his hidden room and opened the door. The sound of heels running down the corridor alerted Harrison and he turned in time to see Caitlin stop and look at him completely unsure of what she was seeing.

Dr Caitlin Snow had been told he would never walk again. The damage to his back was severe caused by falling debris, trapping him under. Yet here he was, standing up and she could see there was a hidden room with what looked like braille markings on the wall. Caitlin wasn't sure what she was looking at but she was afraid of what was behind her somewhere and the fact that she had nearly kissed her boss to find he quite possibly had a dark secret scared her even more. Caitlin decided she would rather face the devil she knew and ran back the other way. Harrison called her name but it was no good, Caitlin was frightened of him now. He could hear the electric static of Barry and this man in yellow and knew he had to do something. He couldn't let Barry die, not while he still had a plan for him. He quickly got changed into his yellow suit and raced into the main lab where he found Cisco and Caitlin hiding behind a console. He could distort his image but Caitlin knew and had quite possibly said something to Cisco by now. His secrets and demons had to come out now.

Barry was sent flying across the room and smashed through the glass of the office. Harrison could tell he was quite beaten up already. The man in yellow was looking ready to strike again but Harrison hadn't been spotted yet so he zoomed across and side kicked the man in yellow's gut, knocking the wind out of him before rapidly punching him round the head. Harrison figured it was only fair to do to him what he did to him what had happened to him in that trap. He lifted him up and then punched him down to the floor before kicking him hard across the floor. Before he could finish him off he was tackled from behind and sent to the floor. Weight pinned him at his lower back and his shoulders and back of his head took a pounding. Just as he was about to shrug his attacker off the man in yellow was back on his feet and attacked his opponent. He could only assume it was Barry who had attacked him and as he rolled over he was stuck in a fight with the man in yellow who was looking like he was winning. Harrison charged then and grabbed hold of the man in yellow and dragged him out of the lab and to the railings that overlooked the particle accelerator.

The pair duelled back and forth, the electricity they generated from there speed charged the railings. Harrison figured he might be able to electrocute the man in yellow on them but Barry had tackled him from behind allowing the man in yellow to kick him and the force knocked himself and Barry back onto them. The shock wasn't damaging but was enough to stun them both for a few seconds. The man in yellow picked Barry up and threw him over the railings. Barry yelled unsure how he was going to survive the fall. Harrison acted quickly and swung himself over and under the railings till he hit the wall and ran down the wall before leaping off, catching Barry and helping him land on the opposite wall where they kept running down and into the accelerator and along the converted walkway to head out. Barry kept shoving and hitting him which annoyed the older man as he had just saved him from falling. In the end he brought his arm up and slowed just enough for Barry to walk into it sending him spinning to the ground. Before he could say something to him, Caitlin's scream was heard again. He turned to face the exit, distracted, and Barry landed an upper cut punch to his jaw knocking him back into the curved wall before sliding down the wall and watching Barry race off.

Harrison scrambled to his feet and raced after him. They needed to work as a team but he knew Barry wouldn't listen to him as he was also a man in a yellow suit. By the time he had reached the main lab again. Barry had stopped running again, and was pleading with the man in yellow to let Caitlin go. Harrison checked the room and saw Cisco unconscious behind a desk. Caitlin was being held off the ground a hand pressing on her throat. Anger seemed to boil in him and he was still confused if these feelings were true or just something buried being reminded. The man in yellow had also noticed him now and even through the distorted image, Harrison could tell he was grinning. He pushed Caitlin away from him and Harrison ran to her and caught her before she hit the wall. Barry had charged the man in yellow, jumping to punch him but the man in yellow had anticipated this and did a spinning kick and sent Barry across the room.

Caitlin knew she should be struggling when she felt the leather suit around her and that it was yellow. She knew it had to be Harrison as the other one had tried to kill her, but she didn't struggle. But before she could turn to face him, Harrison was faced with another problem. The man in yellow had a knife and he knew Barry was the intended target. Barry was in bad shape as he leaned against the wall trying to get his breath back. The younger man was still trying to learn about his energy limits while Harrison had control. It was all in slow motion for him as he saw the man in yellow bring back his knife hand ready to strike, the yellow lightning round him starting to build. Harrison couldn't allow him to charge Barry and plunge that knife into him.

Caitlin had turned just enough to see his steel blue eyes flicker with red lightning as it also flickered and played over his yellow suit. He took a risk with his speed as he looked into Caitlin's eyes before giving her a kiss on the lips. To him it was so slow but to Caitlin she would barely feel it as he let her go and raced towards Barry.

The next thing anyone heard was a strangled gasped groan coming from Harrison. He had managed to get himself between Barry and the man in yellow. He was struggling to breathe through the pain as he looked down and saw the man in yellow had stabbed him in his left shoulder. A red river of his blood was already flowing down from the wound as the two men in yellow looked each other in the eye. The man in yellow seemed to recognise him but only briefly before pulling the knife out. Harrison grunted as he clasped his shoulder and dropped to his knees. Barry was still stunned that one of these yellow speedsters had saved his life.

"Well, this just makes my job even easier." The deep distorted voice of the man in yellow said to them, "Scattered throughout this building is a load of bombs. You only have time to save one of your friends Barry."

The Man in yellow threw a small timer to Barry before taking off. Barry caught it and saw there was about 40 seconds left on the clock. Harrison had also noticed the time as he struggled to his feet.

"Grab Cisco!" Harrison ordered, distorting his voice this time.

"What? Who are you?" Barry asked seeming to forget the present problem.

"Grab Cisco and follow me!" Harrison turned to face him and yell into his face.

He raced across the room and grabbed Caitlin and ran off to the foyer to hopefully have Barry behind him. His shoulder was in pure agony but he had to ignore it, his friends lives were at stake. Sure enough Barry was behind him and together they ran out of the building, narrowly escaping the blast that seemed to only be from the foyer.

Harrison collapsed to the concrete ground, the pain just too much now. He lay on his back on the cold wet concrete, clutching his shoulder, hissing in pain but it still didn't escape his notice that Caitlin touched her lips and looked at him as wondering if he had done what she thought he had done. A bright flash and thunder rumbled above and they all looked back at building expecting a second blast but nothing, it was just the storm. Cisco had woken up and was holding his head and looked dazed at why he was outside and where the man in yellow had gone. Seeing Harrison on the floor, he thought it was the one that had attacked him. Barry stormed over to him and yanked his mask off harsh and Harrison was sure his head banged on the concrete as he blinked from the bright flash of lightning above and rain pelting his face. The team was shocked to see who was under the mask.

"Dr Wells!" Both Cisco and Barry yelled at the same time.

Cisco was rooted to the spot in shock. Caitlin was clearly unsure of this, her emotions conflicted played across her face and Harrison could see them all in a blink of an eye. She was hurt, confused, unsure, possibly love, more hurt and confusion. Barry was angry, his own injuries ignored as he threw the mask at him before dropping down onto him, pinning the older man down and punched him into his injured shoulder causing Harrison to yell in pain, drowning out the thunder and causing a fresh flow of blood, before launching punches into his jaw and ribs. Cisco and Caitlin pulled him off and Harrison struggled to roll to his good side to cough and spit some blood.

"Why?! Why did you kill my mother?!" Barry demanded angrily.

Harrison struggled to move his jaw let alone breathe but he spoke the truth knowing he owed him a full explanation later.

"I didn't Barry; I was the one who got you out of the house." Harrison told him as he rolled back to look at him.

Rain has a funny way of washing away anything that is in its path, whether its blood from injuries, tears, or emotions. Both speedsters where heaving for breathes as they stared at one another. After a few moments, Harrison struggled to his feet, he was in pain and his shoulder needed stitches but he couldn't go to a hospital right now and they were all still in danger, they had no idea if the Man in Yellow was still around.

"We have to leave now. It's not safe here." Harrison told them as he went over to Caitlin and readied himself to zoom away with her.

"Where are we going to go?" Cisco asked as he looked at Barry as he was trying to piece what Harrison had told him together.

"My place. After some sleep and rest, I'll explain everything to you in the morning." Harrison told them.

As Barry and cisco looked at one another wondering if it was a good idea, Caitlin stepped up beside Harrison and placed an arm round his shoulder. Caitlin still wasn't sure if he was a good guy or a bad guy but she knew if he wanted them all dead he's had plenty of chances to do so already. Harrison turned to her and caught her licking her lips where he had kissed her. He let his eyes smile instead as he could see it was still puzzling her as to what had happened in that split second. Barry and Cisco finally agreed to follow. Harrison once again ignored the pain as he picked up Caitlin and ran off. Barry had Cisco and followed him as Harrison headed to the edge of the city where there wasn't many houses before he stopped at one. It was a two storey house with a front porch that ran the width of the house and was wooden decked. It looked like all the other houses around with a large garden, garage and driveway. Harrison put Caitlin down as he tugged at his leather jacket to open and pulled off the black leather cord necklace from round his neck. As he put the key in his hand and looked at the lock he felt light headed as he fell forwards, collapsing against the door and sliding down to the floor.

Caitlin was at his side and rolled him away from the awkward angle he was at. Her fingers were at his pulse but she couldn't tell if he was alive or not remembering Barry's own heartbeat races to the point where it seems like he's flat lined. She got the key from his hand and unlocked his door. This wasn't the first time she had been inside as he ordered the two men to bring him in. Cisco and Barry did as Caitlin said as they lifted his arms and wrapped them round their necks and dragged him inside. They followed Caitlin through to the kitchen where she was already rooting through the cupboards for his first aid box.

"Put him on the table!" Caitlin ordered them.

"Cait shouldn't we call an ambulance?" Cisco asked as they placed Harrison down on his kitchen table.

"And what the man in a yellow suit who the police are after is possibly dying from a stab wound? No, I've patched Barry up plenty of times and him a couple, I can handle this. Just do as I say!" Caitlin told them with urgency and demand.

It's true, none of them wanted to face the fact that he was potentially a villain but right now he held a lot of answers that they needed. Caitlin got Barry to look for clean cloths and towels round the place while cisco got a couple of bowls of warm water. Caitlin undid his leather jacket and with Cisco's help they managed to slip it off him. The cold wooden surface onto his bare back must have stirred him awake as Harrison groaned slightly, his eyebrows moved slightly as if he might open his eyes soon, but they stayed shut. Caitlin grabbed a white cloth from Barry as she dunked it into the water and squeezed out the water before beginning work on his stab wound. Harrison began getting restless at being touched and Barry and Cisco had to help hold him down while Caitlin cleaned the wound. She was glad the wound was a clean cut and his healing ability was already working but he was still not out of the woods yet. Caitlin had to see how deep the wound was but as she checked, Harrison began to get really restless, so she left it and hoped a major blood vessel hadn't be punctured and his healing ability had sealed the wound already. His eyes flicked open as he tried to calm his breathing from the pain.

"Cait," Her name was groggy as Harrison tried to speak, "Just stitch it up, I'm fine."

Caitlin nodded as she went to get the needle and thread out of the box. Barry and Cisco stepped back from him and Harrison didn't take offence from it. Caitlin returned and mumbled an apology that she had no pain killer to give as she stitched the cut up. Harrison just lay there and gritted his teeth against the pain. Once she was done, Caitlin placed gauze over it to keep it clean as Harrison sat up against Caitlin's protest. His feet dangled over the edge of the table and he looked beside him and grabbed another cloth and dunked it into the water. Barry and Cisco left the room knowing they weren't needed and knowing that Harrison was a speed meta-human was too much for them to think about. Caitlin waited until they were gone before fussing with him over the cloth, before Harrison won and told her to deal with Barry and Cisco as he would grab a shower instead; his main concern was his shoulder. Caitlin pointed out he couldn't get it wet but he assured her he was able to do this. Caitlin then got clean water and went through to the lounge where she found Barry and Cisco and got to work treating them both. Cisco had been lucky and his bump to the head wasn't too bad, Barry's was mainly cuts and bruises which were already healing nicely. Caitlin heard Harrison come down the stairs and she grabbed the first aid box and bowl of bloody water and cloths and headed out to the kitchen. Harrison was there leaning heavy against the counter as the kettle boiled. His hair was damp and sticking up in random places more so then normal. He was still shirtless and had his leather pants on; he turned his head slightly as if knowing she was right behind him. Before he turned completely, Caitlin was emptying the bowl of water and generally cleaning up. Harrison was about to say something but the look on face said that his identity was starting to sink in.

"Did you know the accelerator was going to blow?" Caitlin asked him.

Harrison was taken back as he swallowed hard knowing the truth had to come out. His inner demon seemed to be grinning at the truth but he was guilty as sin for the answers he must give.

"Yes." Harrison told her and this time he was the one who couldn't maintain eye contact.

Caitlin let out a long sigh, a tremble in her hand and Harrison could only guess it was because she wanted to slap him.

"Could you have saved Ronnie?" Caitlin asked, tears waiting to fall as soon as he answered.

Harrison wanted to delay his answer if only to not see her cry.

"Yes." Harrison finally answered.

The tears fell then, her trembling hands turned into fists, her eyes looked at his. She hated him, was angry with him, disgusted with him. Harrison knew he had blown any chance that may have been with building up between them. He was responsible for it all. Caitlin deserved Ronnie more than him now. At least Ronnie had done an honorable thing while all Harrison had done was cause pain. Caitlin all but launched herself at him, her fists slammed down onto his chest in fury, Harrison just took each hit, even if she had struck his stab wound, he still let her hit him. Caitlin slapped him hard round the face and only momentarily was happy that she had split open some wounds on him and gave him a new one. His split lip, eye and eyebrow had all re-opened and were bleeding but across his cheek was a new cut, her ring on her finger that Ronnie had given her when they got engaged. Harrison said nothing as he stood there trying to swallow down whatever was rising and stared at the floor. He could feel the blood there and the stinging around his eye made him blink more.

Caitlin stormed out of the kitchen leaving him in silence except for the odd rumble of thunder that was sounding like it was angry at him, like everyone around was. He abandoned the idea of coffee as he quietly padded out of the kitchen and only gave the living room a quick glance. He felt like grabbing either Barry or Cisco's ankle and yanking them off the two sofas as Caitlin tried to settle into the only chair left available which she couldn't stretch out in. The air was awkward in here, none of them wanted to be here but it was only the chance of answers that kept them here. His eyes caught Caitlin's and he instantly looked away and went upstairs to his own bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Thank you to Alisha Winchester Collins, MysticNight36, Slaifer, Crazedtroll, TheBlackWook and Stresses. Also thanks again to Alisha Winchester Collins for beta reading this and keeping me going.

I must apologize that this chapter is very long and has a lot of dialogue. Also what is explained in this chapter is one of the many theories I have on Harrison Wells, so I don't know if it's going to end up being true or not and it's still just under 2 weeks till I get to see episode 10.

Please leave a review if you enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

Harrison Wells collapsed on his back onto his bed. The small comfort did nothing to soothe the pain or his emotions. His breathing was slightly ragged from the stab wound in his shoulder that was healing slowly. Downstairs he knew Cisco and Barry were fast asleep on the two sofas and Caitlin fast asleep in the single chair, leaving him to lie here and think. Harrison wanted to stay awake but his eyelids were heavy and it became a struggle to keep them open. Eventually he let them close for a moment but he soon found it had been a couple of hours when he was awoken. The house was shrouded in darkness but it wasn't the shadows that had alerted Harrison, rather a slightly creaky floorboard outside his bedroom door as he awakened instantly. Even in the little light that was coming through the curtains from the streetlight outside he could see his door open. The storm was still rumbling outside but it seemed to be passing unless the eye of the storm was overhead. Who had entered he had no idea. The bed sank to his right and before he could wonder who it was that had sat down on his bed; a soft hand was placed on the top of his arm. Harrison knew that touch. It was the same touch when he woke up from hospital. It was the same touch that had patched his wounds.

Caitlin Snow was mostly in the shadows looking down at the pale dim light casing over Harrison Wells as he lay there. He turned his head towards her wondering where he should begin. Before his mind had come up with a thought, Caitlin was lying down beside him, using his upper arm a pillow as she ran her fingertips over the flat palm of his hand. Harrison was confused at why Caitlin was here considering he thought she hated him. The pain from his injuries flared but right now he ignored them.

"Why are you here?" Harrison asked his voice seemed hoarse from tiredness and pain.

Caitlin rolled over to face him and hugged his side, a hand on his chest making a random pattern over his heart.

"I need hope." Caitlin replied and he could tell she was on the verge of tears again.

Swallowing hard, Harrison dared to bring his right arm up place it around her shoulders in a hug, his left arm was too sore at the moment but seeing as she didn't shrug his arm away he managed to hold her hand that was on her chest.

"I need hope that you are not a villain. That somewhere in you are something good." Caitlin told him.

Harrison let out a ragged gasp of breath and pushed his head further back into the pillows.

"I don't know what I am. I'm here to do well but I do evil things." Harrison replied his voice slow and strained.

Caitlin closed her hand into a fist as she clasped him, her fingernails scratching over the gauze covering on his wound. Harrison felt a pang of emotion in him as he moved his head to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. He hoped that she was right, that there was still something good in him. He had promised her so much and ended up hurting her over and over again. As he moved his lips away, Caitlin sat up to regard him, looking down at him before leaning back down and kissed him on the lips. Harrison was screaming inside to not respond but he found himself responding to her kiss, his hand on her cheek as he pulled her closer before pulling away slightly, his lips still brushing hers.

"I'm not the man for you, Ronnie is." Harrison told her pain in his voice.

"Can I decide that?" Caitlin replied before pushing her lips back to his again.

It was getting heated before Harrison broke the kiss again.

"I don't want to hurt you again." Harrison told her turning his head away closing his eyes tight.

Caitlin placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face slowly to face her. Harrison looked up into her brown eyes.

"You can't hurt me anymore." Caitlin told him.

The sound of rain pattering on the window was faint to begin with but with it came a fresh storm. Caitlin leaned down and kissed Harrison on the lips and he kissed her back. The heat between them grew as Caitlin straddled his thigh, the leather creaking slightly. As their passion increased it kept paced with the storm brewing and swelling outside.

"I bet you can do this really fast." Caitlin joked as kissed up his neck to his ear.

Harrison let a chuckle before rolling and pinning her underneath him as he leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"This is one thing I do not rush as I want you to feel everything." Harrison told her still kissing her a few more times before being serious, "You sure you want to go through with this? In morning you may not like what I have to say."

Caitlin's reply was to place a hand on the back of his neck as it travelled up and was lost in his tousled hair to pull him down to her lips while trying to blindly undo his leather pants. The rest of the night was filled with their lust filled breaths and whispered names drowned out by the return of the storm outside.

In the morning, Barry and Cisco had woken up and wondered where Caitlin was. Her belongings were still by the chair but she was nowhere to be seen. They began searching the house and as Barry pushed open the slightly open door to Harrison's bedroom where he saw the older man sitting on the edge of his bed, with Caitlin lying beside him. The sight before his eyes was confusing; he couldn't understand what was going on. Seeing his friend and colleague there with this man whom they trusted, who had lied to them and kept secrets, Barry felt his anger returning. Harrison seemed to know the young speedster was there as he turned to face Barry; he had been up for a little while and was freshly showered, dressed in fresh clothes. Caitlin was still asleep in his bed, the sheets covering her body.

Barry lunged at Harrison not sure if Caitlin was alive or whether she had been a part of his sick plan all along. However, Harrison was ready for the attack and quickly punched Barry in the chest, knocking the wind out of him before grabbing fistfuls of his sweater and hoisting him off the ground and pushing him against the doorframe. Caitlin was woken up by the noise and was surprised to see Harrison holding Barry in a threatening way.

"Harrison!" Caitlin's alarmed shout stunned him.

Taking in deep breaths, Harrison let Barry go before taking a couple of steps back, his hands trembling slightly. Barry went to attack again but this time Cisco suddenly entered the room and grabbed him, holding Barry back.

"Dude stop! This isn't you." Cisco told Barry and it seemed to be enough to keep the youngster back.

"I want answers!" Barry demanded pointing at Harrison.

"You will once we're all up and downstairs." Harrison replied standing in front of Caitlin.

Barry nodded in agreement as he looked past Harrison at Caitlin before walking out. Cisco was last out and shut the door behind him. Harrison turned his head towards his shoulder but didn't look over before turning away again. Caitlin had covered herself up and wrapped the bed sheet around her before she stood behind Harrison, resting her head on his shoulder and hugging him from behind. She could feel he was tense and slightly shaking.

"There's an en-suite bathroom you can use. I'll meet you downstairs in the living room." Harrison said over his shoulder.

Caitlin nodded but didn't let him go for a few moments. When she did break away, Harrison headed straight for the door.

"Did last night mean so little to you?" Caitlin called to him, anger in her voice.

"It meant a lot to me, but after what I have to say you may wish you never sought me out last night." Harrison told her as he left the room.

His footfalls heavy as if the whole weight of the world was crushing him with each step. Caitlin grabbed a quick shower and changed before heading down to the living room. The floor was made of stone yet it was warm from the fire. Barry and cisco were already there but there was no sign of Harrison. After a few moments they could see him walking towards the room through the fire place that separated the living room to the reception room. The long line of flames glowed orange and its glow the only thing lighting the room. The storm from the day before had past leaving only the heavy rain beating down on the glass roof above the reception room. The sound was soothing but to the audience they were anything but calm. Harrison sat with his back to the fireplace; the heat did little to warm him. The rest of the team were sat on the sofas and chairs facing him waiting for him to start, but Harrison didn't know where or how to begin. Cisco was the first to break the ice.

"I have to say Dr Wells you have a very sick house!" Cisco exclaimed as he looked around him.

Barry gave him a look and Caitlin only seemed to pipe up due to finally hearing noise. Caitlin couldn't shake the feeling that what she and Harrison did last night was a mistake and that her hope in him was misplaced.

"Thank you Cisco." Harrison told knowing that was the ice breaker, " I know what you all think of me right now and each of you have every right to hate me, but I only ask that you hear me out. What I have to say to you all isn't going to be easy to hear but I have to tell you about my demons."

Harrison glanced round the room and still saw anger in Barry. Cisco was looking around trying to either make sense of the house or trying not to get hurt by anything that's said. Caitlin wouldn't look at him.

"I guess I'd better start with the beginning," Harrison said as he ran a hand through his hair, "I was born with the speed ability."

Now the room looked at him, examined him as if he was on a table ready for dissection.

"But I kept my abilities quiet and wondered if there were any others out there like me or if others could be created. It was during this time I met Tess Morgan, she was a brilliant mind." Harrison started then seemed to drift away for a moment.

Harrison's gaze dropped to the floor and he watched the fires glow dance over the polished marble floor for a few second before returning to the conversation.

"About 15 years ago, there was a car crash, an accident the police said. Tess was killed." Harrison had to take a long steady breath to collect himself before continuing, "I spent years in deep depression over it, until in 2024 I..."

"Wait! 2024? That's in 9 years' time." Barry asked first among the confused faces.

Harrison ignored him, he would explain in a few moments.

"I was approached by another speedster, asking me for my help. The Flash is a well-known superhero and this speedster wanted help on getting some payback for something he had done in the past to his family. I didn't want to help, so he gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. A chance to go back in time and save Tess." Harrison explained.

"So you're from the future?" Caitlin asked him.

"Yes. I was a mess then and so together me and the other speedster..." Harrison was interrupted.

"What was his name? This other speedster." Barry asked.

"Thawne." Harrison revealed.

They all looked shocked at that.

"Eddie Thawne?" Barry asked confused that a friend and colleague could possibly be a bad guy.

"His first name is Eobard. He's from an even further point in future. He'd come back in time to my point before I apparently destroyed myself, but together we combined our speed and we were able to go back in time further." Harrison continued but his face suddenly twisted in anger, "but I was betrayed."

Harrison stood up and walked away from the chair and leaned against his forearm just above the fire. He didn't stop staring down into the fire flickering over the coals as he continued talking.

"My thoughts were only about Tess and in my distraction, Eobard had shot ahead of me, the sonic boom from both of us ruptured time shattering our own timeline from which we had come from. When I emerged from the speed force, I was near where the car accident was to occur. I saw the car coming round the corner then." Harrison stopped then and turned to face them.

If he was angry before he was furious and upset now as he ground out each word as if it was taboo to say them without growling.

"Eobard caused the crash." Harrison told them.

They were all in a state of shock and he could tell there was a pang of sympathy towards him for having to not only live through this event once but twice and this time as a witness. Harrison watched Caitlin and he thought she was about to leave but stayed.

"I tried to run but I was exhausted. Eobard just laughed and ran away leaving me there. All I could do was walk over there and offer her some comfort that she didn't die alone." Harrison finished before having to gather himself back up again.

"What did you do then?" Cisco asked him.

Cisco was munching on one of the many sweets he probably had stashed away in his pockets, listening to his tale. Harrison could only figure it was his way of coping with the knowledge that their boss was a time travelling speedster. Barry's anger seemed to have gone but it was still there under the surface. Caitlin was no longer looking his way, instead staring at the firelight dance across the floor. Harrison knew she would reject him from the things he had to say, and he hadn't finished yet.

"I went to the nearest bar and drank. Of course I can't get affected by it." Harrison pointed out wondering if the bottle of scotch was still where he left it last.

"You said you saved me that night?" Barry asked wondering if that was just a lie to stop him from pummeling the older man.

"Oh yes I knew all about that night. I wasn't completely stupid when I agreed to come back in time; I did some research and brought with me the knowledge all about you. So I stayed hidden until that night and raced over. I may not have been able to save Tess but I was going to at least stop his plan and save you and your mother." Harrison replied as he now thought about Gideon and his secret room and wondered if it was still there from the blast.

"But you failed." Barry now stood up and accused Harrison.

Harrison stood up as well proving that he was taller than Barry and this intimidation trick didn't work on him. He spoke as he walked up to him, anger rising in him.

"I tried! By the time I got there, Eobard was already there. I blocked his attacks and then you walked in!" Harrison was close to Barry now.

"You were the man I saw?" Barry exclaimed, looking shocked now at realizing he had seen Harrison before.

"Yes Barry that was me!" Harrison yelled before his eyes drifted across the room and saw everyone wanting to back away from him.

Harrison let out a long sigh before stepping behind, turning round and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, this is just a lot to take in and I'm so tired from it all I'm making more mistakes than when I started." Harrison said as he sat back down.

He rested his elbows on his legs as he lowered his head to his hands to try and wipe away the emotions from his face.

"Thank you." Barry finally spoke up the anger was starting to subside within him as he continued to listen to Harrison; he believed the other speedster was really him, Harrison had saved his life that night and even if there was a lot he still needed to know, Barry was still grateful.

Harrison was taken back as he looked up not sure why anyone would be thanking him.

"You saved my life." Barry told him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother." Harrison told him.

Barry just nodded at him with a slight smile. Harrison could only hope the young man understood he had no choice and his mother's death was something that had to happen.

"Afterwards I hid once again, this time in Central City. So I started STAR Labs and began work for the military to rise funding to begin work on the particle accelerator. Once my reputation and funding was high enough I cut all ties with the military as much as I could. My goal now was to create you Barry. I had to create the Flash as the original timeline was destroyed when I travelled back." Harrison told them.

His eyes met Cisco's and Caitlin's but remained on hers, this is where he knew she was going to reject him more so then ever. He knew that what he was about to say next was a harsh but necessary truth that could very well cost him Caitlin, this beautiful and amazing woman, and as painful as it was for him, he knew it would be worse for her but she deserved the truth.

"The particle accelerator explosion was something I knew would happen." Harrison continued and he had to close his eyes so he could stop seeing the pain in Caitlin's eyes, "It wasn't just a risk or a chance it was going to happen. Eobard had contacted me and told me he was going to sabotage it and I couldn't stop him or he would reveal my identity. It's why I hired you, Caitlin Snow and you, Cisco Ramon as well as Ronnie Raymond. I knew you were smart enough to keep the explosion contained. I knew someone would have to go in and possibly die or come out not who they were."

Caitlin had heard enough, she couldn't go on listening to this, what Harrison was saying... he couldn't have... but if he was telling the truth about everything else then... she got to her feet and stormed across the room towards him Cisco and Barry wanted to watch but only turned to face each other knowing this was such a painful subject to Caitlin.

"You... are you... are you saying that you knew? You knew Ronnie would be the one who would enter the accelerator." Caitlin seethed her fists shaking at her sides.

Harrison dared a risk to look at her.

"Yes I did." Harrison admitted guilt heavy in his voice.

"A risk... if it was a risk, I could have forgiven you... but you _knew_... I don't think I can forgive you." Caitlin was mad and he didn't blame her.

Harrison went to say something but was cut off when her hand slapped him right across his face. Once again the ring cut his cheek and the slap was hard enough he felt his lip split. Caitlin stormed back to her seat and turned her back to him. Harrison did nothing and just let the blood flow down his cheek and chin.

"Yes I could have made the decision to not make the accelerator explode but I had to. I needed you Barry. You are the key to my plan." Harrison finally said after the air got too thick.

"Plan?" Barry asked confused.

"Together when you're fast enough, we would be able to enter the speed force and go back in time and save Tess and if we're lucky your mother. The Harrison Wells I was back then can live out a much happier life…" Harrison began explaining.

Caitlin stood up just then and stormed out of the room; she clearly had had enough of his demons. Harrison watched her leave and saw her head towards his mini bar. Caitlin didn't care if it was rude or not as she rummaged through his cabinet.

"Dr Wells, you have to let her go." Barry spoke up.

Harrison turned to face him confused thinking he was on about Caitlin.

"Tess I mean. Let her go Doc, what happened back then happened for a reason same as my mother dying that night. I don't know what is going on between you and Caitlin but you chasing Tess is just telling her that she means nothing to you. Why is it so important you go back to her?" Barry asked confused thinking if he did care about Caitlin wouldn't he rather be with her.

The question caught Harrison off guard and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because Tess loved him and wasn't bothered by his speed abilities. In fact Tess would laugh at him for finding new ways to use them for everyday things like Christmas decorations or speeding off to France to get a meal and coming back to have it at home and call it a romantic dinner at home. Tess understood him. He turned towards Caitlin who was sitting at the bar facing him sideways. The flames from the fireplace made it seem like she was burning on the spot and he only had him to blame for the pain. Caitlin did mean something to him; he wasn't the sort of man to use women like that. Could Caitlin understand him now that he was broken?

"So wait a minute, shouldn't there be two Harrison Wells walking around?" Cisco finally asked.

"No, the other present Harrison Wells was killed by Eobard. Being I am the same person and haven't changed in looks it was easy for me to carry on with his life. I knew all my passwords and such." Harrison attempted humor but no one smiled.

"So why are you still here? Surely if your past self dies, you would you would disappear as well?" Barry asked trying to figure it out.

"The sonic boom I mentioned destroyed his timeline so I was now a paradox of myself." Harrison explained, "The only thing left to say is my speed abilities are weakening. It won't be long before I lose them entirely."

Barry and Cisco looked at him as if he was lying once again. They had witnessed him zipping around and saw no problem. Caitlin had heard from the bar and turned to face Harrison once more. She was still angry, but hearing there was something wrong with him she couldn't help but pay attention.

"Yesterday I was fine, the tachyon device had charged me but I'm not stabilizing. The more I use my speed the more power I use, like a battery. When I entered the speed force I was so lost in my depression I wasn't concentrating properly. Speed force is where we get our power from Barry, but it's also a danger. I lost a part of myself in there." Harrison explained to Barry.

"And you want me to do the same thing to help you try and stop something in both our lives that can't be changed? You're mad!" Barry told him.

Harrison sank back down to his seat, his head lowering to rest on his arms that were folded across his knees. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see it was Barry.

"I'm not helping you get back to Tess. I'm not going to try and stop my mom from dying. But I will help you stop Eobard if you are willing to help me do it. But you really do need to choose between Tess and Caitlin because I know you're a stubborn bastard and would risk yourself to go back in time. Just know that you are hurting Caitlin even now, so think carefully Dr Wells." Barry told him before asking Cisco about going to get food.

Harrison was still pondering over Barry's words but told them to help themselves to the kitchen. The pair left in search of food and drink, leaving him to his thoughts. He was so distracted he didn't realize that he was joined by another person. It wasn't until a tumbler of scotch was placed under his nose, smelling the scotch that he looked up and saw it was Caitlin. He tried to form words but couldn't as she sat down beside him. He took the glass from her hands and drank a small sip from it, wondering when it was since he last had something to drink. Taking another sip he hoped it would give him some liquid courage to say something to Caitlin but once again words failed him.

"So you going back to save Tess?" Caitlin asked bluntly.

"No." Harrison replied surprising himself.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Caitlin was surprised to hear his answer.

"Not anymore. But the person I want doesn't want me now." Harrison stated having made up his mind.

"You've broken my trust and betrayed me." Caitlin pointed out.

"I know and I'm sorry. I can't say it enough either." Harrison replied taking another sip wondering if maybe alcohol is starting to affect him.

"What are you going to do now?" Caitlin questioned him.

"Help Barry stop Eobard. I got to start atoning some when right?" Harrison said to Caitlin as he turned to face her.

Her eyes were red from tears she must have shed at the bar. Caitlin just nodded and smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder. Harrison couldn't help the small smile on his face at the small touch. He placed an arm round her lower back.

"I've screwed up Caitlin. Do you think I can I ever be forgiven for that?" Harrison asked her.

"Did last night really mean something to you about us?" Caitlin asked him back.

"Of course it did Cait." Harrison replied, hurt that she thought it didn't mean anything.

"Then maybe you can be." Caitlin replied before turning in his arm and kissing the corner of his lips.

Caitlin and Harrison stayed by the fireplace for a few more moments, the heat finally warmed Harrison enough that he was starting to feel sleepy. He glanced at a clock on the wall and saw it was only midday. Barry and Cisco returned to the living room and Caitlin pulled away from Harrison. Blinking a few times to remove the sleep starting to form he saw Barry and Cisco sit back down in their seats.

"So how do we take out this Eobard?" Barry asked.

"As a team." Harrison replied hoping they were all at least willing to work with him one more time.

They all nodded in agreement. They started work on a plan which relied on Harrison and the tachyon device being the bait. They spent the rest of the afternoon planning before they all headed back to STAR Labs to get it all ready. Harrison was in his yellow and black suit then spent the rest of the evening trying to locate Eobard. When he did Harrison only told him to meet him at STAR Labs in a few days' time. He ran back to the lab to see how they were doing when his speed gave out. He hit the wall and slid down it, his legs wouldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He tried to call for help but darkness covered his eyes as he passed out in the corridor.

It wasn't long before he was found still face down to the ground, unconscious. Caitlin rushed to his side trying to rouse him, anything to get him to open his eyes. They pulled his mask off and rolled him onto his back as he started to stir. Barry and Cisco helped pull him up and with and arm each round his shoulder, practically dragged him to the medical bay where Caitlin took off his jacket and stuck sensors over his chest so she could begin examining him.

"I take it this is what you meant by your powers are weakening." Caitlin asked him.

Harrison just nodded weakly hating that they were seeing him like this.

"If you can't run, how is our plan going to work?" Barry asked him.

"It'll work Barry. I just need to rest." Harrison replied breathless before closing his eyes once more.

"I'll keep watch. You two get some rest." Caitlin told Barry and Cisco.

They both left as Caitlin kept an eye on Harrison. She pulled up a chair beside him and rested her chin on his arm as she watched him take in deep, heavy breaths. Now she was alone she began to drift off to sleep herself thinking over everything he had said today.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

Thanks to Alisha Winchester Collins, TheBlackWook, Crazedtroll, MysticNight36, DarkElements10 and Belieber Twihard for your reviews.

I'm apologising greatly for not updating sooner and if the chapters appeared rushed. But I'm also apologising for this chapter. It has given me no end of grieve to write and after nearly 2.5 weeks of reading it and re-reading it I'm still not happy with it and its infuriated me greatly as I'm sure a couple of people know how its affected me, however to spend any more time on this chapter I'd probably give up on this story completely if I did so I'm posting what I have with a huge apology for its state

**Chapter 4**

In the morning, Harrison was awake and feeling much more like himself; Caitlin was still fast asleep on his arm and he felt bad for now waking her up. As much as he wanted to give her a kiss he didn't want to push Caitlin right now. Their relationship was only just saved and right now Harrison felt it would be safer if she made any moves so he didn't slip up and ruin anything. She gave him a half smile as she stretched and checked his vitals; satisfied he was ok she began to take off the nodes on his chest. Harrison noticed she didn't seem to want to touch him much so he tried to help in removing them to get it done faster.

"I can do that." Caitlin said as she gently smacked the top of his hand making him stop.

"Sorry, just know I'm not going to break if you touch me. You didn't have any problems the other night." Harrison pointed out with a grin.

Caitlin could feel her cheeks blush a little as her thoughts drifted to that night. Harrison dared to be a little bold as he grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers, his thumb rubbing her hand; both had something they wanted to say but neither one said it. Harrison turned Caitlin's hand and kissed the back of her hand just to see what she would do then. Caitlin replied by leaning into him and kissing his lips and he eagerly responded. A cough from behind suddenly broke them apart.

"I thought this was a lab not a hotel reservation." Cisco joked from the door.

"Cisco is the trap ready?" Harrison asked ignoring smirk on Cisco's face.

"Sure thing Dr Wells. All we need now is the tachyon device and wait for the other guy to appear." Cisco replied.

Harrison sat up straight, feeling his head feel a little dizzy but managed to hide it before setting his feet on the ground. Caitlin was beside him ready to grab him in case he fell. Barry had walked in just then and saw Harrison standing.

"Whoa! Should you be standing? You did pass out last night." Barry asked as it still surprised him to see his mentor on his feet, something which would take a little more time to get used to.

"Yes Barry I'm fine as I'm sure you know how it feels when you are low on energy." Harrison answered before spying his black sweater and pulling it on.

Barry simply nodded in agreement, understanding all too well what he meant. Harrison grinned as he zipped away and returned in seconds with the tachyon device, quickly sitting down in a chair, forgetting that he hadn't eaten anything since waking. Cisco took the device as Caitlin began to scold him about his use of powers now. Barry handed him one of Cisco's energy bars and Harrison grimaced slightly, remembering Barry saying they didn't taste nice but hit the spot. They headed to the main lab where they checked the tachyon device.

"There isn't much power left in this device. Have you absorbed that much?" Caitlin asked as she looked at him concerned.

"The energy isn't stabilizing in me so I had to keep charging every day." Harrison explained as he saw the data as well.

"What happens if you stop using it? When your power runs out?" She questioned and the team paused to look at him.

"I don't know. I could disappear into the speed force. I could be paralyzed again as its affecting my legs. Or I could just become a normal human." He replied not sure himself.

Harrison felt Caitlin's hand on his arm and he turned to face her and saw concern in her eyes; perhaps something even more than that, a feeling that was reflected in his own eyes but neither of them daring to even think of it. They all were aware of the dangers that this trap possessed but Harrison knew that after everything he had done, it was the only way for them to defeat Thawne once and for all, no matter the cost.

"Is there a cell in the pipeline ready for Mr Thawne?" Harrison asked knowing this plan of his had risks to his own safety.

"Yes Doctor Wells." Cisco replied as he pulled up data on the new cell.

"Then let's get this over with." Harrison said with a sigh before turning his attention to Barry, "Barry I want you to stay out of this one."

"The plan involved us both." Barry tried to argue, but was interrupted in mid-protest.

"I've changed my mind. Only jump in if the situation requires it, otherwise I want you to remain safe. You are the hero here, not me. I'm just correcting a mistake I made." Harrison replied insistent that Barry listen to him and obey.

"Just one thing. Why did you choose yellow?" Barry asked, knowing it was probably not the best time.

The curiosity of this had been on his mind for a long time now; ever since he found out Harrison Wells was a speed meta like him, Barry always wondered why he chose the same colors as their enemy.

"Just because my suit is yellow doesn't mean I'm the bad guy." Was all Harrison said.

Before Barry could say anything else, Harrison had grabbed the tachyon device and disappeared out of the lab, standing in the middle of the new, much bigger trap they had built, leaving the bait there before zipping back. He ordered Cisco to send the pulse and to wait for his orders. It was only a few tense minutes before the alarms blared and the saw Eobard enter the lab. Harrison smiled thinking this was all going to plan until the monitors displayed that the trap had no power.

"I figured you would try the trap again so I've just disabled all the power. Good luck trying to get it back on in time before I'm gone." Eobard taunted.

Harrison knew he had no choice, putting on his yellow suit he told Barry to work with Cisco and get the power cables hooked up while he distracted Eobard. Caitlin was to remain in the main lab where she watched Harrison's vitals. Harrison zipped away wanting so much to give Caitlin a kiss but knew this time there was no time for a sneaky speedy kiss. Barry grabbed Cisco as he zipped away down to the lower levels and with Cisco guiding him the pair got to work reconnecting the cables.

Harrison got to the main room and noticed Eobard had attached the tachyon device to his chest; he waited for the other speedster to make the first move. When Eobard did move, Harrison could only just about notice him for the extra speed. Thankfully he managed to evade the charge enough to bring a knee up, winding the overconfident villain. Caitlin was monitoring the fight but it was happening so fast she only saw red flashes but who was who she couldn't tell. Harrison's vitals were spiking like mad and Caitlin could only warn him of a potential problem. Harrison knew there was a problem, he was too slow to evade the next punch and it smacked him square round the jaw. Harrison was sent flying across the room and before he could slam into the wall, Eobard was there and side kicked him back where he hit the floor and rolled several times before stopping. As he tried to get his breath back he felt like he was being lifted before being repeatedly punched and kicked.

Caitlin was getting seriously worried now; Harrison's vitals were dropping at an alarming rate. The punishment Eobard was dishing was brutal and savage, he didn't have nearly enough time to recover before the onslaught continued. Caitlin wasn't sure how much more of this she could watch, for a brief moment she could see him clearly and she noticed his mask was no longer on his head and his face was covered in blood. All Caitlin could think about was that she had to help him in some way. Harrison was struggling to breath but he had to endure this long enough for Barry and Cisco to complete their work. As he curled up ready to defend against another onslaught he noticed the tachyon device seemed to be fading. Clearly Eobard had no idea that Harrison's daily use of the device had drained it that much. He summoned as much strength as he could and punched Eobard round the side of his head, knocking him off balance and giving himself time to get away.

Harrison quickly looked around him and noticed all capacitors were powered up and waiting for the signal to active the trap. Without his mask he couldn't hear any of the team talking. Barry and Cisco had returned to the lab and saw there was no Caitlin, seeing Harrison was in trouble but still in the traps area they wondered if they should active it or not.

"Cisco! Activate the trap!" Harrison yelled as he ran to escape.

However his speed decided to give up then, his legs refused to move except shake as if he was distorting his image. Collapsing to the ground he tried to crawl away but Eobard stood over him, a foot on the back of one of his knees. Caitlin had walked into the lab with a syringe in her hand that when Harrison saw her he could only guess was filled with adrenaline as a last resort to help him.

"Run Cait!" Harrison told her, panic filling his voice as he felt that familiar dread from fourteen years ago returning.

He wasn't about to let that get in the way of keeping Caitlin safe, not this time. The trap activated and Harrison was now trapped inside the blue energy field with Eobard who could so easily kill him at his leisure now.

"What do we have here? A new play thing Harrison?" Eobard taunted him.

Harrison struggled to roll over but he did manage to as he now looked up at Eobard.

"Leave her out of this! This is between you and me!" Harrison knew reasoning with a man like him was impossible but he had to try.

Eobard just shook his head as he leant down and grabbed a fistful of Harrison's suit at the chest and lifted him up high, Harrison's legs dangling uselessly as he tried to fight the grip Eobard had with just his upper body strength.

"Pathetic. You were always pathetic. A depressed pathetic excuse for a man." Eobard mocked at him, "You know when I heard Team Flash had recruited you into their speed team I knew it was only out of pity rather than mercy."

Eobard shifted his grip to be round Harrison's neck strangling him as Harrison began gurgling for breath. Harrison shifted his eyes to Caitlin and wished she would leave so she wouldn't have to see him like this let alone the death that was coming his way.

"But look over there, I've left a little present by that doorway, can you see it?" Eobard continued to taunt him.

Harrison searched all around, his vision blurring and darkening around the edges but he could just see something out of place on the wall behind Caitlin. When his eyes went wide Eobard knew he had seen it.

"That little beauty of yours is going to go boom and guess what? Your little force field you have trapped us inside is going to save us from the blast just you are going to see her explode." Eobard explained taking great enjoyment out of tormenting him.

Harrison tried to yell a warning but Eobard slammed him back down to the ground, a hidden knife up his sleeve penetrated his leather suit and into his gut. Any yell of warning was lost in a scream of pain. As Eobard laughed he realised the tachyon device was nearly depleted and was clearly not happy.

"No matter that bomb is going to blow soon and you have no way of warning your friends to turn off the trap so I still win. Knowing the hero Barry is he'll be so easy to kill after this people won't even notice he was ever a figure in the news." Eobard said sounding frustrated.

Harrison knew the only way out of the trap was to enter the speed force but in his current state he had no idea what that would do to him. Harrison turned to Caitlin and through the blue shimmer of the energy field between them; Caitlin could have sworn his eyes were glowing ice. However Caitlin noticed them change colour entirely as red pulsed through his eyes and out of his body. The yellow markings on his suit bled to yellow and the yellow marking glowed to red. His whole suit had changed colour, the black areas remained the same. Eobard seemed to notice and drew another knife ready to strike. Harrison stood up and as Eobard swung the knife, Harrison grabbed Eobard's wrist and changed the direction of the blade straight back at him, striking the tachyon device. The energy fluctuations in the device seemed to cause problems for Eobard and his speed abilities as he tried to get the device off him but it was like it was magnetically glued to him. However, Harrison didn't have time to watch as his image seemed to turn pure red energy as he ran towards Caitlin. He hit the barrier with such force that by the time he realised he was screaming he was through the barrier and Caitlin was in his arms.

Caitlin wasn't sure what happened to her as she next looked around her, a fading red streak was disappearing round the corridor along with a fading distorting scream. An explosion rocked the building and Caitlin realised that she had just been saved from that, by who she could only guess was Harrison. Thinking about him Caitlin looked all around her and didn't see him. She rushed back to the lab and checked the monitors on Harrison's vitals. He was alive but his readings were through the roof. Even Cisco and Barry were baffled by them as they watched them spike so high.

"Where is he?" Caitlin asked panicked, "Where is he?!"

"I don't know. The readings suggest he's still in that corridor yet he's everywhere." Cisco replied as he checked.

"Not to sound like I don't care but what about our prisoner?" Barry asked looking at the cameras seeing Eobard unconscious on the floor.

Barry and Cisco took him down to his new cell and even though they tried to remove the Tachyon Device from his chest, the device seemed to be melted onto his flesh. Caitlin said to them over the comms she would look into later right now they needed to find Harrison. They all returned to the team and scanned all the cameras and even looked back to see if they could find him. There was nothing, no sign of Harrison anywhere.

Moments later there was a massive bright flash of gold light followed by an ear splitting scream coming from outside the lab. The team rushed there to see a very beaten up Harrison Wells lying on the floor. His suit remained red and black now as his whole body seemed to glow with golden energy before it dissipated like lightning into the air; he was screaming in pain and the team could see blood all over. Caitlin rushed to his side and could see his suit had gashes all over. Eobard's knife was still stuck in his side. Caitlin just couldn't believe how much blood was all over him. Barry and Cisco knelt down beside him and saw he was shaking but not from distorting his image like Eobard had done but from the shock.

"We need to get him down to medical now!" Caitlin ordered as her head swam wondering if she could deal with so many injuries.

"Can you walk Dr Wells?" Barry asked as he lifted his arm round his neck.

"I can't feel my legs." Harrison groaned as Barry helped him sit up, gritting through the pain.

He looked down and saw lacerations in his suit and blood but he felt no pain. He couldn't even seem to get his feet to move or bend his knees at least. Caitlin felt bad for doing it but she pressed around one of the injuries on his legs and got no response. She tried the other leg and still no response. She had barely touched the area around the knife wound and saw instant pain registering as it wracked his body. They waited till the pain had subsided but could tell just from Harrison's eyes that seemed to have lost their spark and looked dull and grey rather than blue, he was paralyzed again. Cisco helped lift Harrison up as they dragged him through to the med bed he had only just left a few hours ago. Barry and Cisco worked together to get whatever equipment Caitlin yelled for and followed her instructions of where everything was. Caitlin used scissors to cut the fabric around the knife before removing his jacket.

Harrison just sat there defeated, staring into space, his mind working overtime as he tried to concentrate on healing his back but was distracted with the knowledge that it wouldn't heal this time. While Caitlin was sorting out all the equipment she would need to deal with the more serious knife injury, Harrison just looked at the blade and yanked it out. Barry yelled in alarm as Caitlin turned round and heard it clatter to the floor. Harrison could feel the pain surging up his back to his skull as he watched a fresh flow of blood run down his side and off the table as if chasing the knife. Caitlin moved with speed as she checked his blood pressure frequently as she worked to stop the bleeding. By the time she had finished his vitals were low and she gave him injections to stabilize him.

"What happened to you?" Barry asked him.

Harrison was slow to register he had been spoken to before answering.

"I had entered the speed force." Harrison replied, swallowing before continuing, "It's beautiful, you are traveling that fast you become pure energy. You can be anywhere, but I was trapped so I broke through."

Harrison glanced down at his battered body; Caitlin was busy patching his injuries to the best of her abilities while Cisco and Barry looked like little boys listening to an exciting bed time story being told by their father as they listened to his explanation.

"Painfully as you can see." Harrison turned his attention to Caitlin, "I couldn't let him kill you. I was too slow last time to save the person I loved, not this time." Reaching out to touch her hand once, he squeezed it gently, thankful to know that she was still here; with him.

"I got Caitlin to safety but I got trapped again by the speed force, it pulled me in. Hence why I disappeared..." He paused for a minute, trying to find the right words, "God it was so beautiful there but I couldn't stay I had to break free... but the speed force requires so much energy and I knew there was a good chance there wasn't enough energy in me left to pull through but I had to try." Harrison continued before looking away as if there wasn't a happy ending to all of this.

Caitlin applied a damp cloth to his face having finished with his chest and applying butterfly stitches, grateful they weren't deep cuts. Harrison reached up and pulled the cloth away from his face.

"I've lost all my powers. The speed force literally drained me of them to keep itself powered. It's where you, Barry get your speed from. I can no longer heal, I can no longer run let alone walk. I'm just an ordinary man now, and no good to anyone." Harrison looked away and refused to let Caitlin treat him.

Barry and Cisco left the lab almost immediately then; they sensed that Harrison and Caitlin needed to be alone and so they slipped away quietly without saying a word.

"Now you listen to me Harrison Wells. I still care about you. Yes I love you too. I've lost one man in my life; I'm not going to lose you." Without giving him a chance to speak up, Caitlin told Harrison what was in her heart, through the tears as she went back to cleaning his wounds.

Harrison just sat in silence and let her finish; It felt weird to have so many butterfly strips across his face. Caitlin moved to his legs.

"Don't bother." Harrison snapped angry at himself for losing his powers.

"And how are you going to stop me?" Caitlin asked him as she removed his boots.

Harrison sighed and growled annoyed that he couldn't do a thing. He felt nothing from the waist down, he couldn't move anything from the waist down. Caitlin removed his trousers and aside from one nasty cut that would require stitches they weren't too bad.

"You know, sex is going to be a problem now." He told her as if it would turn her away from him.

"You think that is all I want from you?" She sounded angry now, but knew that he was lashing out and trying to push her away, it wasn't going to work.

"No, just, you and I both know how this all works. I'm not going to feel a damn thing down there." Harrison replied still not understanding why she wanted to stay.

Caitlin stood by his side, her fingernails lightly scraped up and down his side. Seeing his muscles tense and the sharp intake of air she knew she had found a sensitive spot on him.

"Fine you can't feel anything from the waist down. It doesn't mean you can't feel anything from the waist up if you're that worried about it." Caitlin told him and turned to leave him alone to his thoughts.

"Caitlin." Harrison spoke her name so softly she nearly didn't hear it.

Regardless, Caitlin returned to his side wondering why he had called her name. It took him some time before he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"You were the only reason I came back. You were like a beacon in the dark. A bright star I could follow home," Harrison grabbed her hand and held it, "Last time I was paralyzed, I knew that I was ok, that it was only temporary until I healed. This time, I'm not going to heal, it's real and it's that knowledge that is affecting me right now." It was hard for him to be so open and vulnerable about his feelings, but with Caitlin, it was different; there was shame and anger and disappointment but he still wanted her to know just how much she meant to him.

Caitlin just listened to his words; she could understand what he meant and yes she could only guess that knowing that this time it wasn't a matter of time before he could be up and running again, this time he would never be able to, and it was going to affect him.

"Just remember that I am here, standing beside you. Barry and Cisco are standing beside you too," Caitlin told him at last, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips lightly in case she hurt him, "Now get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

Harrison did as she asked and found sleep came to him easy for once. When he woke up the next day, Caitlin was in fact there and together the whole team helped him get by as the days went by and turned to weeks. He still had an angry moment when he moved wrong and it aggravated the stitches in his stomach from the knife wound and he would have to remind himself that it didn't heal that day. The team stood by him and just let him rant and curse and disappear before he would reappear calm and apologetic. Caitlin saw it the most, she moved into his house and helped him when she needed to but she could see the deep set of depression hitting him hard. She had heard his tale and even Eobard had confirmed he was a depressed man and it worried her that he was heading down a self-destructive road and without his healing powers, she feared for his life.

She feared as well that as much as he had called her his beacon, that the surprising discovery that they were expecting their first child as well, may not be enough to hold him back from the inevitable edge he was on. In fact it had shocked the whole team the day they found out. Caitlin had suddenly fainted and when she woke up she said she felt a little woozy and hadn't felt well for the past couple of weeks. Harrison tried to scold her that she was overworking herself with the lab and him and blamed himself for it all. Caitlin wasn't so convinced it was that and had Harrison help run some tests and that's when they found out as she did it just as a way of ruling out. They initially kept it quiet but Harrison couldn't stop the boyish grin on his grin every time he looked at her the rest of the day so they had to tell the rest of the team. They were all happy and even inwardly hoped this would be the exact thing Harrison needed right now.

It was one night that Caitlin and Harrison were discussing what they would do and Caitlin questioned if their baby would be a speed meta human like him that she noticed a change in him. It hit home that it would be Caitlin running after him or her and not him. He was so limited in what he could do and she saw him sink back a little into his depressed state and she always asked him if he was ok. He told her every night he was and she could only hold him and pray that he was telling truth not knowing that Harrison would be lying awake for several hours after she had fallen asleep trying to figure out how he could recover his powers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

Thanks to Alisha Winchester Collins for being my beta reader for this fic. Also thank you to Alisha Winchester Collins, TheBlackWook and Belieber Twihard for your reviews and MysticNight36 for your lovely PM

Obviously this is the last chapter in this fic so I hope you enjoy this one

**Epilogue**

Harrison Wells was sitting in his wheelchair in the secret room, his silver flask in hand although he had drank the contents of it an hour ago, and he still fiddled with the metallic flask. Gideon was telling him that his back was still damaged and no healing was evident at all. Harrison couldn't stop the angry raging wave that rose up inside as he threw the flask with all his might across the room. It hit the wall hard enough to severely damage it and also to make it bounce off as it skittered across the floor past him. Placing his elbow hard onto the arm of the wheelchair as he dropped his head into his hand; letting out a long angry growl. Ever since he was able to walk and run he had done it and enjoyed it. Now he couldn't even feel his feet on the ground let alone place one in front of the other. His powers had been stripped away from him when he saved Caitlin. He didn't regret helping her, he just wished there wasn't such a great cost to pay. But then he figured he had to pay for all the pain and lying he had done over the years.

His thoughts turned to Caitlin and how much things had changed between them. Through all of his emotional, physical and mental pain he was going through which he knew was deep depression all over again, she had kept him sane enough to not do something drastic. Four months had passed since the incident and Caitlin was getting nervous about the whole pregnancy and kept wondering if they should or shouldn't know what they were having. Of course Cisco and Barry had bets going on which Joe even got involved in along with everyone else that had been involved with the team. Joe had been given limited knowledge of what had happened that night and the murder of Tess Morgan and Nora Allen, but enough that he didn't arrest Harrison, instead gave the man an even more expensive bottle of scotch for at least trying to save Nora but knowing he had to save Barry. In truth, Harrison secretly hoped it was a girl and would take after Caitlin and nothing from him. Of course he knew genetics and the child would inherit half of him but he could only hope for good qualities, but how much of him was good?

Of course he had daydreamed what it would be like to have either a little boy or girl or even both if he was feeling a little bit more happier than he had been; but the dream was always shattered when he imagined them running round the garden and it wasn't him chasing his child but only Caitlin as he would be stuck on the sidelines only able to watch. He didn't want to keep going knowing he would never walk again. Anger and hate rose inside him and something else, something chilling was creeping up him that was also welcomed. Darkness he hadn't felt in a long time. He went over to a secret panel and picked up a pair of black gloves with mechanical parts on them. Gideon was telling him something but he didn't hear it. Darkness was muffling his ears and clouding his mind as he knew this was potentially the answer to his problem. He could walk again, run again, even speed again. The risks were deemed nothing in comparison to the rewards gained.

He wheeled out of his secret room, the team knew he hid somewhere within the lab but still could not find it and he liked it like that. His small sanctuary to be who he really was, but as he got closer to the pipeline; the line between who he really was and what he could be blurred to the point of not mattering. He approached Eobard's cell and just smirked at the trapped speedster. The Tachyon Device was stuck to his chest with no way of removing it without killing him. At the same time, if he tried to used his speed abilities, the Tachyon Device would absorb the energy and send it straight back into the Speed Force. Eobard was sitting on the floor staring at Harrison through the special built glass wall. He hated Harrison for leaving him like this, he couldn't understand how a man in such a state as he was, be capable of defeating him. Harrison opened the cell door and Eobard was clearly confused now, wondering if Harrison had finally gone mad. He stood up and approached Harrison, looking down at the paralyzed man and realizing he had so much advantage over him. Even without his speed he could easily walk away right now from him. Eobard just huffed out a laugh as he began to walk past him.

However, Harrison grabbed his arm and Eobard let out a shriek of pain as he looked down at the black glove Harrison had gripped him with. A searing electrical charge coursed through his entire body as he watched the bright blue electricity flickered over him and a blue flame of energy was dancing as if it was a solar flare towards Harrison. Eobard was feeling weak as the blue turned to gold and the golden electricity flare began to envelope Harrison and then fade into him like some sort of ghost. Eobard could barely stand and as he sank to his knees he was surprised to feel his arm that Harrison was holding was now being held above him. Looking up he could only watch in horror as he realized what Harrison had done as he stood up and moved to stand behind him. Eobard knew of the metahuman Farooq and what his power was. Somehow, Harrison had reverse engineered a way of duplicating the exact process only instead of feeding on the electrical energy, he was fuelling his own Speed Force. Even through the link he could feel Harrison would no longer have to fear his powers fading, he had unlimited energy.

Eobard felt Harrison's left hand come round and gripped his neck causing him to struggle a little. The energy continued to flow as Harrison let go of his arm and gripped the Tachyon device.

"Goodbye Thawne." Harrison grinned almost too happy for what he was about to do.

With his new strength, he ripped the Tachyon Device off of Eobard's chest and letting him go. The immense pain caused the speedster to do the only thing that felt natural to do, use his speed. But as he did so, he disappeared, the Speed Force having taken him and he would never return. Harrison was still smiling and feeling the surge within him dance in him at finally killing Thawne. He tossed the Tachyon Device back into the cell and using his regained speed, went back to his secret room to hide the gloves. Gideon had done a full diagnostic on him and noticed he was back to full capacity. Harrison couldn't be happier then knowing he could run again. The endless possibilities that lay before him for what he could do now. Putting on his suit, he couldn't stop the laughing from rippling up his throat as his newly changed red and black suit faded back to yellow and black. He clenched his fists and grinned at the satisfying sound of the creaking leather.

His phone beeped then and he looked at it to see a message from Caitlin asking where he was as Eobard had disappeared. Changing back out of his suit he sent a quick message back saying he would explain before looking up at his suit again, grinning as the darkness seemed to be whispering many things he could do now, some of it wasn't for the right reasons, some were pure evil, but he only smiled more at them.

He zipped into the main lab to the shock of his team to see him on his own two feet. He told them Eobard was in fact slowly being killed and he had gone down there to question him only for him to die but his Speed Force energy had to go somewhere and even with his powers stripped, he was still a speedster and the energy transferred to him. They all accepted the half-truth he had told them before pulling Caitlin away from their eyes and as he fussed over her and whispered promises into her ear of how he would always be there for her and their baby and how much he loved her showering kisses all over her lips and neck the smile returned that the team had no idea of what he had really done nor what his mind was currently planning.

**The END…..?**

**A/N 2: **Oh I'm so evil at times lol. So this has been left purposely open ended in case I can think of a sequel. That is if people what me to keep going, though I have no ideas right now lol


End file.
